1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mop bucket assembly for use with a wringer device and a mop. In particular, the invention relates to a mop bucket assembly including a container having multiple compartments and a flexible bladder for storing and dispensing a cleaning solution.
2. The Prior Art
The following references, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, relate to various mop bucket assemblies. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0022559 to Dalton shows a mop bucket bag insert which can be used to capture dirty excess water and/or clean water during the mopping process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,815 to Brennan et al. shows a mop squeezing device including a dedicated bucket or bucket insert divided longitudinally into two compartments.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0086760 to Young shows a multi-compartment cleaning bucket having a partition element dividing the bucket into a first compartment for receiving liquid wrung out from a wringer and a second compartment for receiving a cleaning liquid. A dirt receiving element or filter is disposed in the first compartment for receiving dirt settling from the cleaning liquid in the second compartment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0076465 to Rousey shows a mop bucket filtering system including a dual basin bucket with an exteriorly mounted pump and filter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,763 to Rose et al. shows a mop bucket insert including a platform suspended above the bottom of the bucket which provides a surface for applying the mop to remove solids from the mop head. The solids settle into the lower portion of the bucket below the platform, preventing suspension of the solids in the cleaning liquid when the mop agitates the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,859 to Smith, Jr. shows a bucket assembly with a drain opening formed in the lowermost portion of the bucket, a valve assembly for selectively opening and closing the drain and a movable filter element for removing insoluble debris from the discharged liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,195 to Biggs shows an ergonomic mop bucket including a foot operated wringer, a drain mechanism and a filter element positioned between the front and rear of the bucket to inhibit the travel of suspended particulates from the area where the mop head is wrung out to the area where the clean fluid is contained.
In addition to the above mentioned references, U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,150 to Peterson et al. shows a container for dispensing solid chemicals such as detergents. The container includes a plastic bladder within a paperboard housing.